Juliet is the sun
by special agent Ali
Summary: Joe never knew if he could embrace fatherhood till she showed him the way. Who knew a baby blued angel could make a man so happy. Entry for suburbs challenge eight


_**Challenge eight, took me a whole week to think of something and I'm still not sure it even works.**_

_**This one was hard but I liked this line best.**_

'_**I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts with her delicate soul' bottle it up.**_

_**Like I said not sure it works. This story is about a new OC I created called Juliet Malone. She is Stella's six year old cousin. **_

_**Joe never knew if he could embrace fatherhood till she showed him the way. Who knew a baby blued angel could make a man so happy.**_

Stella was too busy watching the movie to notice her leave. The little girl turned and tugged on her pants but got no reaction. Only five and little patience she got up and ran to the stairs to the bathroom.

Juliet was a big girl anyway she decided. She wished she had brought back up though. She went in the bathroom and did her business. She washed her hands and went out only to see a monster.

Joe did a terrifying yell before he could see who he was surprising and Juliet screamed. Nick stopped drumming to see the little girl tear across the room and slide down a fire pole screaming and crying all the way.

Juliet Cassidy Malone was Stella's cousin.

Stella was babysitting her and her nine month old brother Andrew Carter Malone. They were staying with her for the week while her parents went on a cruise for their anniversary.

The cruise was a week long and both her parents were at work. It was Saturday and Macy was busy so she decided to recruit some friends, a particular band for help.

Stella noticed one cousin was missing as Juliet was washing her hands.

"Hey Kevin, have you seen Ju…." Stella was about to say Juliet when a little blonde girl in pigtails slid down the pole and ran to her crying.

Stella picked her up and cuddled her in her lap. She rubbed her back wondering what happened when a 'monster' slid down the pole.

"Stella, make it go away, make it go away" the small girl whined. Kevin took the bottle out of Andrew's mouth and picked up the remote to pause the movie.

"What happened Jules?" he asked softly as he replaced the bottle and the little girl looked at him and wiped an eye.

She was about to speak when two figures walked over. A 'monster' and Nick.

"it's the Monster! Kill it Stella" she yelled. The "monster" was Joe in the mask he found when Kevin was convinced their home was haunted.

"Juliet it's me" Joe said. He had found the rest of the costume and put it on hoping to scare Frankie. He had forgotten about the five year old and now the kid was probably going to need therapy.

Joe ripped off the mask and Juliet glared at him turning around. She saw the mask in his hand and turned fully around. Then she folded her arms and glared at him.

"That's not funny Joe! I hate you, you big bully" she screamed no longer afraid now that she saw it was only a mask.

She felt dumb for yelling now. She had turned six in the summer and first graders shouldn't be scaredy cats.

It was a freaky mask though she thought.

Joe felt bad. "I'm sorry Juliet, really I am" he said sheepishly. "I told you it was a dumb idea, he wanted to scare Frankie" Nick said as he rolled his eyes at his brothers idiocy.

Joe shook his head. "I thought it would work. I was lifting weights Nick drummed and I heard a door so I grabbed the mask" he explained.

By everyone's looks, no one seemed impressed by Joe's dumb idea.

"I'm right here and that mask is lame Joe" the missing Lucas said coming into the room with a new bowl of popcorn.

"All right I get it, dumb idea" Joe said. He stuck his tongue out at his youngest brother and then turned back to Juliet and Stella.

Joe took off the gloves and entire costume and kicked it aside. He then knelt in front of the girls.

"I'm sorry kiddo, forgive me?" he asked and Juliet shook her head. She then turned her body to look at her cousin.

"Joseph needs a time out Stella" she said and Stella nodded. Kevin smirked.

"Works for me, go to the corner Joseph Adam Lucas" he commanded. The Lucas parents weren't home and Joe saw he was outnumbered. With a sigh he walked over to the nearest corner and stood in front of it.

"How long do I have to stand here?" he asked.

Juliet looked at Kevin. She got off Stella and whispered in his year.

"Seventeen" Kevin whispered back. (_I had to change the ages, except for Nick, Jonas bros are too old for school so Nick is sixteen, Kevin eighteen and Joe seventeen)_

"Seventeen minutes Joe, that's your age, daddy says kids should only be punished for how old they are in minutes" Juliet said.

Joe sighed. Juliet was too smart for her age he thought miserably.

Nick smirked at his brother. "Now think about what you did Joseph" he said with a laugh.

"Ha ha Nicholas" Joe muttered.

"No talking in time out" Juliet scolded. "Nick don't talk to him or you'll join him" she then scolded Nick who blushed.

"Sorry miss Malone" he said and Juliet smiled.

"You're forgiven Mr. Lucas, Joe you got sixteen minutes to go" she answered looking at her watch.

Joe only sighed.

Sixteen minutes later and nearly the end of Finding Nemo, Juliet got up and went over to Joe.

"You scared me real bad Joey" she said. Joe took that as a cue to turn around.

"I know and I'm real sorry princess, am I allowed out?" he asked and she nodded.

"Time out is over and I forgive you Joey" Juliet said. Joe smiled. "You know when I was six and got a time out my mom would give me a hug after" he said hoping Juliet got the clue.

Juliet grinned. She took his hand and led him back to the group. "Bend down" she instructed and Joe obeyed.

He went to his knees and sat on his shoes. Juliet smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joe hugged her back. "Love ya Jules" he whispered. "Love ya too rock star" Juliet agreed.

Joe then smirked. "All right now that I'm forgiven…" he said and drifted off.

Juliet let out a yelp. She had known him since she was born and knew what he was planning.

"Uh oh" she said and tried to make a break for it but Joe tackled her and began the tickle torture.

"Ha ha ha, Joey stop" she screamed. Her crying only got his brothers to join in and Joe lifted her up for Kevin to tickle her.

"Ha ha" Juliet laughed. They stopped after a few minutes and Joe cuddled her again.

"Piggy back ride" Juliet yelled and Joe tossed her up and got in position and Juliet jumped on him.

He quickly tuckered her out running up the stairs and sliding down the pole, Juliet laughing and holding on tightly.

He laid her on his bed for a nap and brushed her hair off her forehead and laid a kiss on her head.

"Sleep tight princess" he whispered and left the room. Joe Lucas left knowing he'd be a good father someday.


End file.
